When the War is Over
by Miss Conception
Summary: [IN PROGRESS] Duo and Heero are in school, and Duo has the threat of Relena hanging over his head. Will she steal him away? Contains yaoi, angst, language, mild OOC, possible weirdness
1. Prologue

When the War is Over  
Author: Miss Conception  
Archive: if you want it, just ask  
Genre: songfic  
Pairing: 1+2  
Rating: PG for now  
Warnings: angst, yaoi, language, a little OOC, weirdness  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em and I'm broke!! I make no money from this (as   
if people would actually PAY for my stuff!). Also, the song 'When the War is   
Over' was written by Uriah Heap and I am just borrowing it, not taking credit   
for it.**  
  
^^blah^^ indicates song lyrics  
*blah* indicates Duo's thoughts  
  
----------  
Prologue:  
----------  
  
  
^^When the war is over  
Got to get away  
Pack my bags to  
No place in no time no day^^  
  
  
Duo looked over at the man beside him on the bed. Heero had fallen into a   
deep slumber after their last passionate sex session. *Sex...just sex...do   
you really believe that? You know you are falling for him fast and hard.*  
  
*Thank you for bringing that up, you sadistic monster,* Duo argued with   
himself. *As if my life weren't bad enough right now.*  
  
*Just think, though. Maybe when the war ends, you two can be together.*  
  
*Yeah, right! And what about Relena-sama?*  
  
*You always bring that up! If he really loved her, then when is he sleeping   
with you? He has to have SOME feelings for you. After all, has he ever once   
called her name out during sex?*  
  
*Well, no...but-*  
  
*No buts! You two are crazy about one another, and I know you can try to   
work it out. Why don't you try talking to him?*  
  
*You know, I can't believe that I'm arguing with my mind.*  
  
*Me either!*  
  
Duo shook his head and smiled as he looked over at his lover's sleeping   
figure. One of these days, they would have to sit down and talk about what   
they were going to do after the war. Duo couldn't stand not knowing if Heero   
returned his feelings. At times, he thought his lover was incapable of   
emotions, as he never had one kind word to say to Duo outside of the bed. In   
public, it was 'baka' this and 'baka' that. Then Duo would put on a smile   
and pretend that everything was all right, but it wasn't. He had bit off   
more than he could chew when he agreed to be a 'frustration outlet'.   
However, tonight was not the night, and he rolled over and snuggled up next   
to Heero as he finally fell into a troubled sleep. 


	2. You and I

When the War is Over  
Author: Miss Conception  
Archive: if you want it, just ask  
Genre: songfic  
Pairing: 1+2  
Rating: PG for now  
Warnings: angst, yaoi, language, a little OOC, weirdness  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em and I'm broke!! I make no money from this (as   
if people would actually PAY for my stuff!). Also, the song 'When the War is   
Over' was written by Uriah Heap and I am just borrowing it, not taking credit   
for it.**  
  
^^blah^^ indicates song lyrics  
*blah* indicates Duo's thoughts  
  
----------------  
Part 1  
----------------  
  
^You and I, we used  
Each other's shoulder  
Still so young  
But somehow so much older  
How can I go home  
And not get blown away^  
  
  
"Duo, I have something to confess to you," Heero said as he lay in the bed   
next to him. "I've never told you how much you mean to me, but I want you to   
know that I love you."  
  
"Really, Heero?" Duo asked, the shock in his voice difficult to mask. "You   
love me?"  
  
"Of course, you silly baka!"  
  
Duo threw his arms around him. "I love you too, Hee-chan. I always have."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We're going to be together forever, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Duo heard the sound of the building exploding around him. "Shit! Come on,   
Heero, we have to get out of here!"  
  
"What are you talking about? The war is over. No one is bombing us!"  
  
Duo looked out the window, only to see black smoke rolling, distorting the   
view. "Come on! We need to go." Duo quickly dressed and tried to drag   
Heero out of bed, but he was having none of that.  
  
"Would you just relax?" Heero demanded.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself!"  
  
He heard the sound of an explosion, then he was falling...  
  
****  
  
Duo was shaken awake. "Are you okay," Heero asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Duo responded, unsure of how he was feeling. The dream   
had seemed too real, and he was still feeling shaken...as a matter of fact,   
he was still shaking, and not from Heero.  
  
"Bad dream?" Heero asked, almost seeming concerned.  
  
"Yeah," Duo replied, almost abruptly. It was unlike him to be so quiet, and   
he sure that Heero suspected something terrible had happened in it.  
  
Duo was surprised when Heero awkwardly put his arms around him, in an attempt   
to comfort him. It was a very un-Heero-like gesture, but kind nonetheless.   
Duo shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable. They just laid together   
in silence for a moment. "I still have dreams like that," Heero said quietly.  
  
"Like what?" Duo asked, his curiosity piqued. Neither had ever really talked   
too much about themselves, and he was interested in what little clues Heero   
was willing to give him about his past.  
  
"Ones that seem so real that you could almost swear they happened.   
Sometimes, I wake up and remember that they DID happen, and that scares me   
even more."  
  
*So, he's just as scared of things as I am,* Duo thought. *At least I know   
it makes him human. What kinds of things could possibly scare the 'perfect   
soldier'?* When Heero said no more, Duo thought it was best to just drop it.   
He didn't want to push; he was lucky that his partner had said as much as he   
did. He just lay there, enjoying the feeling of Heero's arms around him.   
Slowly, he was able to fall back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
When he awoke in the morning, Heero was gone, as usual. He didn't know how   
long his fellow pilot had stayed with him that night, but it had been a great   
comfort for as long as it lasted. Until last night, he had never realized   
how the extent of the depths of Heero Yuy. He could not fathom so many   
things about his lover, and he was just scraping the tip of the iceberg. He   
knew that his partner was complicated, but he had not quite understood the   
complexity. Right now, though, he did not have the time to figure out his   
fellow soldier. Maybe when the war was over...  
  
*No! Stop thinking about the future like that,* Duo scolded himself.   
*Thinking about the future only ever gets you into trouble. You thought that   
you and Solo would have more time together, and even the future with Maxwell   
Church. Here and now is all that matters!*  
  
Duo got out of bed, still thinking about the future, even though his mind   
screamed at him to stop. He wasn't sure if he could stand the heartache if   
his plans didn't work out. There were so many things he wanted to do when   
the war ended. Even though he knew there might never be an end in his   
lifetime, he continued to think about it as he got ready for school. 


	3. Ain't Nobody

When the War is Over  
Author: Miss Conception  
Archive: if you want it, just ask  
Genre: songfic  
Pairing: 1x2, R+1 for now  
Rating: PG for now  
Warnings: angst, yaoi, language, a little OOC, weirdness  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em and I'm broke!! I make no money from this (as if people would actually PAY for my stuff!). Also, the song 'When the War is Over' was written by Uriah Heap and I am just borrowing it, not taking credit for it.**  
  
^blah^ indicates song lyrics  
*blah* indicates Duo's thoughts  
  
------------  
Part 2  
------------  
  
^Ain't nobody gonna  
Steal this heart away^  
  
  
He was walking down the hallway when he saw HER. Miss Relena Peacecraft, sworn pacifist and prominent figure in the life of his sex buddy, was standing next to Heero, trying to say something to him. He continually gave her the brush-off, causing a small smile to play on Duo's lips. *Don't worry, honey. I'll make good and sure that he is never attracted to women,* he told himself, trying his best to convince himself that she was no threat at all.  
  
He finally walked up to the pair. "Hee-chan, we'll be late for class, and you wouldn't want that, would you? Hey, you're Miss Relena Peacecraft, right?"  
  
She blushed slightly. If Duo had been a normal straight man, he would have thought it was cute. Instead, he was slightly annoyed by it. It was as if she was actually modest about her name. *Ha! Yeah right...* "Please, call me Relena. I'm sorry that I don't think I caught your name when we first met."  
  
"Duo. Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Well, Duo, any friend of Heero's is a friend of mine. I just recently transferred here, so I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you, Duo."  
  
*Great...can't wait...* "Sure thing, Relena. Hee-chan and I really DO have to get to class. Maybe you can stop by and see us later!"  
  
Relena smiled shyly. "Thanks! I'll see you around, Duo and Heero!"  
  
  
****  
  
Later that evening, Duo sat and contemplated his earlier meeting with Relena. She wasn't such a bad girl, really. It wasn't really her fault that he was bound and determined that nothing would keep him and Heero apart. Maybe he COULD try giving her a chance. Just because she had a little crush of Heero doesn't mean she's trying to steal him away, right? Or that he would even fall for her?  
  
He walked out of the room, determined to find Heero and talk to him. Not that his lover had ever been much of a talker, and he usually ignored Duo whenever they weren't in bed, but there were rare moments that he did show a side that was almost human. He never seemed to find the words to say, but he would put a hand on Duo's shoulder, or brush a tear from his eye, and everything would be all right again.  
  
He rounded the corner by the dormitory, only to see Heero and Relena sitting on a bench together. *Oh boy...isn't this great?* He sat crouched on the ground, watching them. He could barely make out their words.  
  
"Heero...I don't understand why you keep pushing me away. If you're going to kill me, then do it, but if you're going to love me, then love me, dammit! Don't play games with me."  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"What is it? Is it that friend of yours that's stopping you?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"You're right: I don't understand. But what's to understand? You kiss me once and then push me away the next time we meet. You tell you're going to kill me, but the next minute you have me in your arms, protecting me. How the hell am I supposed to understand?"  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"What? What is it Heero? Why don't you just say what you're thinking?"  
  
"Relena...we can't be together."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why not, Heero? Answer me!"  
  
"...You wouldn't understand."  
  
Duo watched as Relena's hand made contact with Heero's face. He obviously hadn't seen that one coming. He just sat there motionless, not looking at Relena.  
  
"Heero...why did you kiss me that night?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Will...will you at least kiss me again?"  
  
Duo could not help but gasp as he saw Heero's face lean in to kiss Relena gently. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Disgusted by the sight, Duo turned away and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he sure as hell could not watch Heero do this to him. 


	4. When the War

When the War is Over  
Author: Miss Conception  
Archive: if you want it, just ask  
Genre: songfic  
Pairing: 1x2, R+1 for now  
Rating: PG for now  
Warnings: angst, yaoi, language, a little OOC, weirdness  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em and I'm broke!! I make no money from this (as if people would actually PAY for my stuff!). Also, the song 'When the War is Over' was written by Uriah Heap and I am just borrowing it, not taking credit for it.**  
  
^^blah^^ indicates song lyrics  
*blah* indicates Duo's thoughts  
  
-------------  
Part 3  
-------------  
  
^^When the war is over  
Got to start again  
Try to hold a trace of  
What it was back then^^  
  
(Months later...)  
  
Duo couldn't believe that everything had finally ended. The peace about them seemed too surreal, too...fake. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. Treize was dead, Milliard was...well, no one was quite sure where he was, or if he was even still alive. He had spent the last few years training and fighting, and he wasn't sure if he could find anything else to satisfy him. He could go back to school, but the scientists made sure that they were beyond educated enough for high school. He had spent the last few days thinking about what to do, and he still didn't have an answer. He knew he couldn't hole up there at Quatre's forever, as much as he would have loved to do so.  
  
"Duo." His name was called out in a husky whisper.  
  
It had been a while since he'd heard his name said in that manner. It had been at least six months since he'd remained close enough to Heero to hear his name in any other way than the voice that he used to call out the others. He'd been dreading this moment in time, but he knew it had to come sooner or later. He braced himself. "What is it, Heero?" he asked without bothering to turn around.  
  
"I think it's high time we talked."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Duo knew there was a lot to talk about, but he wasn't sure he was ready to hear what Heero was going to say.  
  
"Fine," Heero replied flatly. "But you left me, remember?"  
  
"How could I forget? However, you left me for Relena first, you know."  
  
"What??" He actually seemed surprised at Duo's accusation.  
  
"I saw you two that night."  
  
Heero looked confused for a moment, but a look of clarity appeared on his face. "Were you spying on me?"  
  
"No, I was taking my usual evening stroll, and then I heard you two talking, among other things. So technically, you left me. I don't share my bed with anyone. Either you're fucking me or you're fucking her. I'm not a common whore." Duo was surprised at how calm he'd been able to remain. Not even a tremor was in his voice throughout the whole speech.  
  
Heero grabbed his arm in a tight lock and twisted it behind him. "Don't EVER say anything like that about Relena ever again!"  
  
"Fine then!" he shouted as he pulled himself out of Heero's grasp. "Go back and be with her then, and leave me the hell alone. You've been doing a pretty good job of that in the last few months anyway."  
  
"Dammit Duo..." he swore as he turned Duo to face him and brought his lips crushing down on his. His tongue moved to seek entrance in the braided boy's mouth, and Heero molded their bodies together, wrapping his arms around him. Their mouths dueled together, until Duo pulled away.  
  
"You can't try to coax me into bed, Heero. I'm not out for another cheap fuck. Thanks, but I think I've had enough of those."  
  
"Duo, I'm not offering you that. I'm offering release, something both of us want. Until I get you out of my system."  
  
"So, you think we should just resume our previous relationship until it becomes inconvenient for you?"  
  
"That's not what I'm saying. This...this, whatever you call it, is bound to end someday, right? Let's just do this and finish it."  
  
"You just don't get it, do you, Heero fucking Yuy? I am NOT your whore!" His voice had risen in pitch and volume, and his face was flushing red. How dare Heero presume that he would be so willing to jump back into bed with him! "You think that you can just say one thing and 'POOF!' things are back to how they were before?"  
  
Heero shrugged. A look of cold indifference passed through his eyes, and he turned to walk away. Duo didn't know what to do. His former self would have begged him to stay, and thrown himself down in front of the man he loved. But he knew he had too much at stake now. He still had his pride, and that was the one thing that let him stand there and watch the person he cared about most walk away. He didn't even shed a tear.  
  
After the confrontation, he returned to his room and holed up there, staying as far away from the others as he could and feigning illness. Whenever someone knocked, he pretended to be asleep and avoided him or her like the plague. He could hear the sounds of their celebration, but that only made him more eager to leave. He couldn't eat, and he sure couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he relived the moment of seeing Heero and Relena kiss.  
  
The next day he was better. He'd had all night to think about it. He remembered that Hirde was still looking for a partner in the scrap business, and he could do that. He'd been fine before Heero, and he could certainly live without Heero. Now that the war was over, we could just forget about his former partner and lover and move on to a new life. It seemed so simple that day, while he packed his things to get ready for his new life. He could begin again, and there was no one who would stop him. He wrote a note to Quatre to thank him for all he had done, then took his bags and left. He didn't say good-bye. He wouldn't see any of them in his new life anyway. 


End file.
